Nothing, No more
by HealingWind
Summary: ONESHOT. The day could have been normal, when it wouldn't have happened that day... KratosxAnna


It was a… Beautiful day. The sun shined, the forest smelled good… But nothing was fine or nice on that day. That day broke the perfect world. And there was nothing, what could have stopped it.

"Kratos… Please…. You have to kill me…" It begged. No, it wasn't "it". "It" was she.

"WHAT?" Kratos screamed.

"…Kill me… As long as… I am myself…" Anna prayed. Kratos shook his head.

"But I… But I can't!" He stammered. The situation was hopeless for him. Extremely hopeless. But there was nothing, what could have saved the situation. Nothing. The big monster creature, Anna, sighed.

"Don't… Try. I know you; you know that you haven't another chance. I want to be killed by you, not to kill you… You saw what I did do to Noishe and Lloyd! They felled over the cliff… I'm sure they're both dead. I don't…. Want to kill you… I…" Silence fell. Nothing broke the silence for seconds. For seconds, which felt like months, years. But then Kratos spoke again.

"… I… See… But…"

"Please! Do it quick, I'm not long… Myself… Please, Kratos…" Anna cried. The sun played with her monster body. Her long arms and her green shoulders shook and her one-eyed head came hot tears. Or should have came. Monsters don't cry.

'I can't do anything. There is none power in the world, that could help her…' Kratos thought. But there was no time. Anna screamed a long, painful scream.

"There is… No time!" She screamed. The next moves were the painfullest of Kratos' life.

Anna screamed loud again.

He unsheathed his sword.

The silence fell again.

The time seemed to stop.

Tears, burning tears fell to the ground.

Kratos, the ultimate Angel, who couldn't feel hunger, tiredness,or feel hot or cold, who couldn't cry, cried again. Cried the most painful tears in the world. In the worlds.

Anna smothered her new scream of pain. The strikes of pain of the monsterous body were heavy.

Kratos looked up at Anna.

Anna looked down at Kratos.

Both of them said nothing.

There was nothing to say.

Crying, Kratos thrusted his long fiery blade into Annas heart.

_I fly to you_

Anna became her old body back and fell forwards, into Kratos' arms. Kratos fell onto his knees and sat down to the ground.

_I die for you_

She felt pain, so much pain, but there was nothing to fear.

_Love, Tragic Love_

"Anna!" Kratos yelled and hold her close. But he knew it was too late.

_Your angel face_

"Thank… You… Kratos…" Anna stammered. Blood came out of her mouth and her chest. Kratos was covered by her love, Annas, blood.

_Your lips of death_

Anna breathed heavily and spoke again. Weakly, but still. "Don't… Do… Anything to… yourself… And don't cry… too much… because of… my… death." She whispered.

_Love, Tragic Love_

Kratos wanted not to speak. It was too difficult. The sun played with Annas hair like everything would be fine. But nothing would be fine anymore.

_Before I leave_

"Kratos… I… L-Love… You…" Anna whispered. She tried to hold her eyelids open for a second… For another…

_I want to make clear_

Kratos didn't answer, but put his lips on her. For the last kiss, the kiss of death.

_That you're for me dear_

Anna smiled a bit. Her mouth was full of blood and she coughed. She looked up to Kratos' auburn head, to Kratos' brown eyes lovingly. His eyes were still full of tears. One more look…

_Love, Tragic Love_

But after all the struggle, her eyelids were too heavy. There was nothing to struggle, she knew that she would loose this battle. Battle against the time and the death. She knew she wouldn't make it for long.

"I… Love… You…" She said once again. Kratos started to answer, but her head fell so that she was leaning on her shoulder.

"I -" He started. But at that moment, he knew it was too late. Her body was still worm. He didn't even see that he was covered of blood. The only thing he could see was his love. His dead love.

"NO! Anna!" He yelled into the day. He cried. Cried, cried and cried. And he screamed in theforest. No bird did sing, because they could feel the sadness. Kratos cried.He didn't want to stop it, he couldn't stop the tears. It was only, only his fault.

Nothing would be the same again after that day. Nothing. No more. There was nothing. No more. His child, his pet, his love... All they're gone. And there was nothing he could do. Nothing. No more.


End file.
